


skin

by liadan14



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Docking, First Time, Foreskin Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, handjobs, inexperienced!Nicky, slightly more experienced!Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadan14/pseuds/liadan14
Summary: “Oh,” Yusuf says.“What is it?” Nico asks. “Do I displease you, should I—““No,” Yusuf says hastily. “Never. It’s just—“ he reaches out to run his finger along the fold of skin hiding the pink head of Nico’s erection. “I haven’t seen this before.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 34
Kudos: 643





	skin

“I did not take you for a cruel man,” Nicoló groans, arm thrown over his head, cheeks flushed.

Pressed tight against him, Yusuf laughs into the thin skin over his collarbone.

It is a new thing, this joyfulness between them. It was born slowly, over months of learning each other’s languages, of sharing a campfire and more recently a bedroll. 

Yusuf has learned that, as fierce and wild as Nico is with a sword in hand, he is soft here, between the sheets, untested and unsure. Yusuf would rather die (again) than betray the trust he has been given.

Therefor, they are fully clothed.

Therefor, they have shared little more than kisses. 

Therefor, Nicoló is whining in the back of his throat as Yusuf grinds his thigh between Nico’s. 

“How can you make me feel so good, with so little?” Nico asks breathlessly, squirming up against Yusuf.

Yusuf could easily ask the same question. He’s not exactly a connoisseur of all things sexual, though he has tried more than Nico, but he’s past thirty and it has been many years since grinding against someone, fully clothed, has gotten him this hard and desperate.

“I could make you feel better?” Yusuf asks, fingers fumbling at the ties of Nico’s trousers. “If you want?”

“I want,” Nico agrees immediately, because he has no sense of self-preservation.

He is Yusuf’s to protect, in that regard. “You’re sure?” Yusuf asks, pulling away. “Because I don’t want to pressure you, or—“

“Yusuf,” Nico says firmly. “You have been teasing me for almost a full month now. If you don’t take my cock out, I will have to.”

There is a certain appeal in the idea of seeing Nico touching himself, unashamed and desperate.

Another time.

He makes quick work of the ties to Nico’s trousers, pulling them down and squirming away for a moment so they might be fully bare together. He gets lost in his own shirt for a moment, and when he finally has it off and tossed to the side, Nicoló is lying on the bed, fully nude.

“ _Oh_ ,” Yusuf says.

“What is it?” Nico asks. “Do I displease you, should I—“

“No,” Yusuf says hastily. “Never. It’s just—“ he reaches out to run his finger along the fold of skin hiding the pink head of Nico’s erection. “I haven’t seen this before.”

It’s not entirely true – he’s been to bathhouses all around the Mediterranean, he’s seen pretty much the full extent the male form has to offer. He’s just never been this close to someone’s foreskin. He’s never touched one.

Curious, he draws his thumb over the tip peeking out from within it.

Nicoló cringes.

“I’m sorry,” he says hastily, pulling away.

“’S fine, I’m just sensitive,” Nico says, red-faced. 

“May I…” Yusuf pauses, frowning. “Explore?” He offers. It seems like the right verb.

“Be my guest,” Nico says, and Yusuf settles beside him on the bed.

In essence, it’s still a cock. Most cocks are pretty similar in a mechanical sense, and Nico’s is no different than Yusuf’s own in that he shudders when Yusuf draws his fingers down it gently, breathes hard when he wraps his fist around it and pumps hard, whines when he draws away. 

What is different is the double grip the head is held in, Yusuf’s hand and its own skin. 

“Does that hurt?” Yusuf asks in wonderment as the red head of Nico’s cock swells up further, forcing the skin back.

“Only if you don’t _do something_ about it,” Nico grits out from behind clenched teeth as Yusuf uses only his thumb and forefinger to pull the foreskin over the head and back down again.

Nicoló whimpers.

Fascinated, Yusuf repeats the motion.

A low groan punches out of Nico’s mouth and the slide of his foreskin over the head of his cock slickens with a drop of precome. 

“Yusuf,” he cries out, and Yusuf grins smugly. 

“Are you close, love?” he asks, moving quicker with his thumb and forefinger. If just this, just this light, barely there movement, if enough to get Nico off, well, the possibilities are endless.

“Don’t know,” Nico gasps, and—

“What?”

“I don’t know,” Nico hisses, “but _please_.”

“How can you _not know_?”

Nico’s head thunks back against the headboard and he groans. “I told you, I haven’t _done_ this.”

Yusuf blinks. “With someone else, yes.”

“At all,” Nico corrects. “Or, well, sometimes, in my sleep, I’d—but you’re not supposed to. In the church.”

Yusuf closes his eyes. 

“Later,” he says, “when I am less painfully aroused, you will have to explain to me again, in great detail, how you could ever believe anything taught to you in that place.”

In his hand, Nico’s cock has gone a little softer, which is probably Yusuf’s fault, but Nico’s cheeks are also adorably flushed, which explains where the blood went. 

“I know, I know,” Nico says, because that is an explanation he has been trying to give since they known each other – trying and failing, because each time he tries, he loses himself in atonement for his mistakes before Yusuf can fully comprehend why exactly such a kind man was so drawn in by such a hateful place. “To be fair, I don’t think it is a rule many people obeyed.”

“Ah,” Yusuf says, comprehension dawning, fist clenching a little around Nico’s cock. “But you did, of course, because you meant to obey all the rules all the time.”

He draws a quick semicircle around the head with his thumb and Nico jackknifes on the bed, hips thrusting up.

“Enough talking?” he gasps.

“Alright,” Yusuf agrees, and goes back to dragging the foreskin up and down with the movement of his hand. 

In no time at all, Nico is whimpering again, legs shifting restlessly, breathing harsh. 

“I feel,” he says. “I feel…”

He never gets around to explaining what it is he feels, but Yusuf can guess from the flush spreading down his chest, from the ball of his fists, from the throb of his cock.

Nico cries out when he comes, splattering all over his lower stomach, writhing on the bed. 

His eyes are hazy when he opens them again. “That was,” he says. “That was…oh, fuck, I want to do that again.”

“Good,” Yusuf says, and gets on his knees between Nicoló’s legs. 

It’s not that he’s not aware this is the first orgasm Nico’s had on purpose; he doesn’t want to overwhelm him.

It’s that there’s a drop of come clinging to the top of his foreskin and Yusuf needs desperately to taste it. 

The sound Nico makes when Yusuf gets his mouth on Nico’s cock is not at all a disincentive.

He also doesn’t meant to be a tease, but he just – he has to lick around the head, get his tongue between the foreskin and the head and trace it in circles, suck the loose skin into his mouth as if he were leaving a love bite. Nico has been very obliging and stayed hard enough for him to explore, only whimpering a little as Yusuf kisses and licks and sucks at just the very tip of his cock.

“If I had known you wanted to play with it this badly I’d have told you I have a foreskin earlier,” Nico gasps out when Yusuf uses his mouth to recreate the move he’d done with his fingers before.

“But how could you know when I didn’t?” Yusuf pulls away to ask.

Nico’s eyes are bright, his hair is a mess, and his stomach is still covered in come.

“Please put your mouth back on me,” he begs. “Please.”

Yusuf loves a polite request.

He wraps his fist around the base and moves his mouth up and down the rest, drawing quick circles along the foreskin with his tongue and feeling the heat of blood muted beneath it.

“Fuck,” Nicoló gasps above him. “Fuck, fuck, yes, yes, _yes_.”

He fills Yusuf’s mouth with his come this time around.

“’S not fair,” Nico slurs when he’s done, boneless with pleasure. “You haven’t, yet.”

“Can I try something?” Yusuf asks, still eyeing Nico’s cock.

“Of course,” Nico says, loose and easy and Yusuf should really just gather him into his arms and hold him and ignore his own throbbing cock, but—

Well, he really wants to know what it feels like, to wrap Nico’s foreskin over the head of his own cock. So he does.

It’s warm and snug and a little wet from the copious amounts of come Nico’s spurted out.

The slide of their heads against each other makes Yusuf moan and Nico hiss with sensitivity.

“You really like it,” Nico says in wonder.

Yusuf is a little beyond words and has to rest his forehead on Nico’s shoulder.

“Shh,” Nico says. “That’s alright.”

His grip on Yusuf’s cock is clumsy, but his hand is so big and he strokes Yusuf off right into his own foreskin, letting the head rub up against that sensitive skin when they both lack the coordination to keep it surrounding Yusuf’s cock.

Honestly, after watching Nico come twice, Yusuf would happily just take himself in hand and fuck his own fist to the memories. It would still be the best orgasm of his life.

But after a few too many accidental bumps of his cockhead into Nico’s on Nico’s quest to stroke him off for the first time, Nico’s hisses turn into moans, and Nico’s big grip fumbles them both into his hand, and suddenly Yusuf is sliding against him, _fucking_ against him, rabbiting his hips deeper into Nico’s grip and rubbing himself against his foreskin.

He comes like a punch to the gut, doubling over and spraying his come all over Nico’s cock, pulse after pulse of it wracking through him as the tip of his cock rubs once more into that soft line of skin. 

Nico sobs out with pleasure when his grip goes slick and hot, and he finishes stroking himself off with Yusuf’s come, spurting weakly a few last times. The sight only serves to drive Yusuf more wild, the last of what he has to give oozing out the tip of his dick as he grinds himself deeper and closer.

It is some time later when he manages to moan “Fuck,” against Nico’s shoulder.

“Mm-hm,” Nico agrees somewhere above him.

Wincing, Yusuf pulls away, expecting the sticky, dried come matted between them but not enjoying it nonetheless.

Under him, Nico is lying prone, eyes closed, hair in utter disarray, cock limp against his thigh.

Unable to help himself, Yusuf reaches out, squeezes the skin now completely covering the tip.

Nico hisses sharply and smacks his hand away.

“Sorry,” Yusuf says guiltily. “I got a little carried away, I know. I shouldn’t have—“

“You shouldn’t have made me come three times?” Nico asks, squinting at him out of one eye. “I disagree. You can play with it again tomorrow if you like. Just leave my cock alone, now.”

As much as Yusuf would like to do that, he needs to get a wet washcloth first, or he can spend tomorrow shaving off all the hair on his belly and groin. 

“You’re sure I didn’t—wasn’t too much?” He asks when he’s returned to bed and started cleaning Nico.

“Mm-mm,” Nico assures him, eyes closed again. “If I had known you would fall in love with my cock, I might have taken it out much earlier.”

Yusuf drops the washcloth on his face.

Nico throws it away, laughing. “Come here,” he says. “Give a man his first real orgasm, you owe him a cuddle.”

Yusuf dives into bed beside him, wrapping his arms around his lover and digging his nose into the back of his neck.

Nico sighs in contentment.

Yusuf does, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this kinkmeme prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/9603.html?replyto=3279747).
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://bewires.tumblr.com).
> 
> tbh I have a head cold and I'm miserable and I kinda scrawled this out in an hour and a half, I hope it's slightly enjoyable nonetheless! Also the fight to name fics oh my god I nearly called this "slug" because uh 
> 
> MISSING SCENE:
> 
> Yusuf digs under Nico's soft cock with his forefinger and flops it over from one thigh to the other.
> 
> Nico peers over at him, confused.
> 
> Laughing to himself, Yusuf does it again.
> 
> "Stop that," Nico huffs.
> 
> "Sorry, love," Yusuf says, not sorry at all. "It's just so cute when it's soft, all wrapped up. It's like a slug. Or a turtle, back in its shell."
> 
> Nico props himself up on his elbows, outraged. "A _slug_?"
> 
> "I..." Yusuf begins in his own defence, but he has nothing.
> 
> Nico shakes his head in disappointment.
> 
> Yusuf prods at his soft cock again. "A very nice slug?" he offers.


End file.
